


Howl at the Moon, Tell her she's Beautiful.

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: 5 snapshots from Mikey Way's life: living with Werewolf!Frank. (And a 6th snapshot that Frank hopes Mikey never finds out about.)





	Howl at the Moon, Tell her she's Beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Other people: Finish one of your long, multi chapter fics!!!!!!! Please !!!!!
> 
> Me: sorry can't hear you I'm writing a completely new fic

1)

Mikey jolted up from his half asleep state as something landed in his lap. Correction: Frank landed in his lap.

"Mikey Mikey Mikey Mikey get the door!" He said excitedly, tail wagging and ears perked up. He didn't usually have the extra limbs, but it was a few nights before the full moon, so he'd probably be stuck like that for a week or so.

Mikey sighed softly, shoving Frank put of his lap. Frank wasn't bothered by this, immediately springing to his feet and bounding over to the door, letting out and excited noise that was half growl, half bark.

With a huff, Mikey shoved Frank to the side and opened the door, to be greeted by the sight of his big brother.

"Hey Ge-"

"Gee!" Frank cut Mikey off, bouncing on the older man despite him barely being inside the apartment.

Gerard, for his part, just lifted Frank up, laughing a little as he rubbed his face against his neck. Gerard closed the door behind himself and brought Frank over, sitting down on the couch with the smaller man in his lap.

"Nice to see you too Frankie," he chuckled, rubbing Frank's hair.

Mikey sat down on the opposite end of the couch, facing the pair. They said they weren't dating, but Mikey was the only other person Frank got that excited for, and that was because Mikey did the food shopping.

"You want anything Gee?" Mikey asked, raising an eyebrow, just a little.

"Do I need an excuse to visit my baby brother?" Gerard teased in return.

Mikey rolled his eyes, and Frank whined when all the attention wasn't on him. Gerard petted his hair.

Eventually, Gerard gave in. "I wanted to see if you needed help dealing with Frank over the full moon. Is that so bad?"

"You just wanna spend time with the puppy."

Frank's tail started wagging and he yipped happily, licking Gerard's cheek. Gerard pulled a face and pushed him away.

 

*

 

2)

The last thing Mikey expected to find when he got home was a large black puppy sat in the middle of the living room. It was two weeks after the full moon, and Frank tended to avoid changing when he could help it. The puppy whined when Mikey entered and walked over, pushing it's nose against his leg.

"Frank?" Mikey asked, petting the dog's ears. It yipped, presumably in agreement, and wagged it's tail.

"Hi Mikey," Gerard walked in, coffee mug clutched between both hands. Frank's ears perked up, but he stayed by Mikey, licking his hand.

"Hey Gee," Mikey made his way over to the couch and sat down. "What're you doing here?"

Gerard took a seat beside him, Frank jumping up to curl between them. "Frank called me earlier, he sounded kinda distressed, asked if I could come over. When I got here he was like this. He whined for an hour."

Scratching Frank's ear absently, Mikey nodded. "What do you think happened?"

"Maybe something made him feel threatened?" Frank perked up when Gerard said that, and barmed once. "Isn't there a new guy moving in downstairs?"

Mikey nodded, and Frank barked again.

"Yeah, that's probably it."

Frank growled quietly, but shut up when Gerard told him off.

 

*

 

3)

Mikey swung his legs, kicking his heels against the bar stool. He wasn't drunk, just buzzed enough to make himself feel a little more relaxed. He needed it, after spending so much time with Frank.

So when someone he didn't know walked over, slapped his shoulder and went, "hey, James!" he wasn't as confused as he probably should have been.

The guy leaned over and spoke quietly. "There's a guy over there who's eyeing you up. He seems kinda dodgy, so I thought I'd warn you."

Mikey smiled a little, "I wasn't planning on staying out top late anyway. Thanks though."

The guy nodded, which caused his impressive afro to bob, and smiled, though his eyes still scanned the room. It reminded Mikey, in a weird way, of Frank.

"I'm Ray, by the way." The guy held out his hand.

Mikey shook it, nodding a little. "Mikey."

"Can I walk you home? That guy seems like the type who might try something as soon as you're alone."

"Sure," Mikey responded. He told Ray his apartment block, and his warm, dark eyes lit up immediately.

"Wait, really? No way!"

"What?" Mikey asked, confused.

"I just moved in there!"

So this was the new guy that bothered Frank so much. Huh.

Mikey's brain to mouth filter wasn't working so well, and he ended up saying just that.

Tilting his head a little, Ray asked, "who's that?"

"Oh- uh- it's my brother's dog."

Ray looked amused, "your brother named his dog Frank?"

"My brother's an odd one," Mikey mumbled, standing up and watching as Ray stood.

Ray laughed quietly, a bright noise that made Mikey's heart flutter just a little, placed a hand on his lower back, and lead him outside.

 

*

 

4)

The next morning, Mikey woke up with Frank on top of him. Human Frank, which was a bit awkward.

"Frank- wha-?" He mumbled, blinking slightly, confused and still half asleep.

Frank growled quietly, which made Mikey jump.

"Frank what the fu-"

"You're cheatin' on me-" Frank mumbled.

"We're not dating, dumbass."

"'nother wolf's left his scent on you."

That wasn't something Mikey wanted to deal with before his first cup of coffee.

"I was at the bar last night," he rubbed his eyes, stifling a yawn, "it could've been anyone there."

Frank huffed, shuffling until he was under the covers. "You owe me cuddles."

"Fine, but Gerard's coming over later."

Frank ignored him, cuddling closer and pressing his nose to Mikey's neck. Mikey sighed, resigning himself to his fate. 

-

When Gerard came over later that morning, he was greeted by the sight of Mikey and Frank cuddling on the couch. Frank was fast asleep, but Mikey looked wide awake and vaguely irritated.

Gerard chuckled softly, while Mikey conveyed his suffering with just his eyes.

"What's up with him?" Gerard asked, lifting Frank's legs to sit down beside Mikey.

"I went out last night, to a bar. This morning he crawled into my bed and said I'd cheated on him- his words, not mine- and that another wolf had left their scent on me. He's been really clingy thus morning."

"Looks like you've got a secret admirer." Gerard teased.

Mikey just groaned softly.

 

*

 

5)

"Wait- you're a werewolf?"

Ray nodded sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah... Yeah, I am. Is that okay?"

A small giggle escaped Mikey's lips. "You were acting so strange, I thought you were a serial killer or something."

"You're not bothered by my wolf-ness?" 

Mikey smiled at him gently. "Remember Frank?"

Ray blinked, confused, "your brother's dog?"

"Boyfriend. Frank's a werewolf too."

"Oh-"

"Yeah," Mikey smiled.

"I feel bad now, I moved in on his territory twice!"

Mikey nodded a lite, before looking confused, "twice?"

Ray just blushed, looking away.

"You moved in, that annoyed him, but when else?" When else had Frank acted strange-? Oh- "Oh-"

Ray blushed darker.

"You mean me. Frank was annoyed about another wolf leaving their scent on me. That was you?"

"It was an accident- it was close to the moon and my wolf decided it wanted you."

"What about you? Do you want me?"

Ray nodded shyly.

"Then you'd better take me on a date," Mikey leant forwards to speak into Ray's ear, "and I'll let you and your wolf both claim me." Mikey went to pull away, but Ray held him tight.

"Don't make promises you don't intend to keep."

Mikey smirked, "I intend to keep this promise."

 

*

 

6) Bonus: post-smut.

Frank panted softly, coming down, carefully unclamping his teeth from Gerard's shoulder. Gerard giggled happily, "I win the bet!"

"No-" Frank whined. "I didn't think it was a real bet- you were making me bet against my natural instincts. That's cruel. You're a cruel man."

"You love me." Gerard murmured, gently tugging Frank into his chest and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"No, I hate you." Frank mumbled, but cuddled into him anyway.

"Just wait 'til Mikey see's the mark's."

Frank blushed, "you are not telling him!"

"Telling him what? That despite being the self proclaimed alpha of our 'pack', you're still my bitch?"

Frank just whined, "I hate you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments.
> 
> I'll love you forever.
> 
>  
> 
> (Tumblr: mikey-writes-fics, Instagram: crikey._.mikey, come and chat with me!)


End file.
